bongariafandomcom-20200214-history
History
Ancient History of Bongaria (4000BC-1500BC) Not much is known about the Ancient History of Bongaria but there is a few things known. Eruption at Mount Terrestino In around 4000 BC Mount Terrestino erupted in the biggest explosion since Yellowstone eruption around 640,000 Years ago (from 2019). The Explosion flattened up to 55 million trees, and destroyed almost all life in the island. The aftermath was a completely changed ecosystem for 2000 years. The River Iris Civilisation Around 1750 BC the River Iris Civilisation was the biggest and most advanced Civilisation in Bongaria. They continued to exist until 1500 BC when the Empire of Bongaria was established. The First Empire of Bongaria The First Empire of Bongaria (1500BC-175AD) is the first time in Bongarian History were the name Bongaria is used. During the reign of the this empire it did many things like bringing Bongaria permanently to a global power. Emperor Javod the First of Bongaria The First Emperor of Bongaria is known for not much apart from making the empire more advanced amd designing the empires army. He is also the founder of the Huf Dynasty, which would rule The First Empire of Bongaria until it fell in 175 AD. The family continues today but fled to Switzerland after the March on Ingooonia. The Emperor had one son, Javod, and two daughters, Alma and Yuj, the son would go one to become the second emperor of Bongaria. The Emperor died on the the 17 April 1543 BC Emperor Javod the Second of Bongaria The Second Emperor of Bongaria is seen as one of the greatest emperors in Bongarian History. He is known for being the first person to conquest and control all of Bongaria at once. Conquest of Mount Terrestino In 1553 BC the Imperial Army of Bongaria marched on Mount Terrestino (which was still dormant at this time) to conquer the tribes there. The Tribes formed the the Tribal Collation which had 10 times as many men as the Imperial Army. Battle of the Terrestino Valley The Battle of Terrestino Valley decided the fate of the Bongarian Empire, it was held on the 14th of April 1553 BC to the 16th of April 1553 BC. The Battle was between The First Empire of Bongaria against the First Bongarian Tribal Collation whihc included the Tribes of: Javon, Zif, Hurf, Ehr and Urh. The commanders of the two sides were: Bongaria - Emperor Javod the Second | Collation - Chieftain Urf of Javon The number of of troops on each side were: Bongaria - 5000 Swordsmen and 200 Calvary | Collation - 10000 Warriors The result of the battle decided what would happen to the First Bongarian Empire and the tribes in the area. The First Empire of Bongaria won the battle with 2000 Casualties and 5000 Casualties on the Collation side. After the battle, the Collation army was destroyed. The General Conquest The General Conquest is the time period after the Middle Years of the First Empire of Bongaria During the "Middle Years" of the First Empire of Bongaria, the country prospered but continued to lose territory as it could no support its vast empire. However usually the empire would regain the Land after around 10-15 years. Uprising at =